vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
146769-seriously-classes-are-getting-ruined-already-make-the-game-easier-not-harder
Page 1, Page 2 Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- It seems like the problem is actually you from the things you have stated. YOU don't care about harming your group by leaving or quitting. It is always THEIR fault or THE CAMERA fault, YOU and YOUR FRIEND are the BEST ever is a bad mentality, Wildstar will take every mmo you ever played rip it up and throw it in the trash. This is refreshingly difficult and requires yes... PAYING ATTENTION! Sorry you can't mindlessly walk through content, but there are games for that and the players here don't want that content. From ilvl70 season 2 pvp gear I was solo healing EVERY dungeon as I geared up without abusing VB. I actually compared them and ran a VB build vs Runic healing and was way more optimal while using runic healing vs spam burst. There are roughly three viable healing builds for spell slinger in group content right now... but you need to take time to learn your class not expect to copy pasta what someone else put the work into and expect to be pro.... Reaching max level in X hours by not sleeping isn't "hardcore" or even represents any skill level except you have time to burn and don't care to treat your own body and health properly... that actually shows a lack of maturity nothing else. There's no rush to wildstar that is part of the "fun" and longevity of the content. Sorry you can't get along with others in guilds... maybe it's your attitude or your "i'm the best at everything" mentality then when it actually gets hard you quit and find 1000 excuses to blame everything but you. Try harder ? I mean did you ever learn to ride a bike, swim or tie your shoes? Those all took time and are skillsets most people find super easy but until you learned how to do it - shit it was hard and you prob ate pavement. What's wildstar going to do to you? Make you blink too hard? Take a break come back try again, build your own group instead of pubs and work together to beat all the dungeons. It will feel amazing once you guys work through it all.... Hardcore isn't consuming content at rapid speeds.. hardcore is adapting, struggling, learning, executing, and winning... hardcore is sticking through the tough stuff to become a winner. I only even responded to this because I'm sick of this crap mentality people have with almost everything in life these days.... I'm just bailing out now prob tons more to be said ~ tl;dr - You need to learn to play your class better. Slinger isn't nerfed. Hardcore =/= consuming content fast. Try harder and quit saying you're the best at stuff when you quit. Being the best means overcoming challenges to be successful. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- If you can only cast it a couple of times before it depletes your Focus pool, that should tell you it's not intended to be spammed. http://wildstar.earlygame.net/builds/search?types=pve&roles=healer&level=50&c3=3 Edited November 11, 2015 by beattlebilly | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I was going to recommend that you talk to fellow heal slingers NEAR your gear level, and based on the context of your post, my presumption is that you are pre-raid or early GA at most. Also, as I was reading this, a certain somebody came to mind -- an outstanding healslinger I met on warhound, Leapster. And as i scrolled down -- Oh look! He was already here. Well said, friend. Find someone who knows his/her class, and knows it really well. I've been in TS with this guy as he theory crafted and discussed his class in detail with other slinger healers -- this is the type of individual you can really learn from. Also, make sure they are near your gear level. Someone who is DS geared (and also who wrote a guide based on this) will not benefit you. Lastly, keep an open mind. Experienced people should have an open mind and just because you've played well in previous and/or similar roles in other MMOs does not necessarily mean it will be the same in another. :) Overcoming the "impossible" is what makes this game great. Edited November 11, 2015 by Boletaria | |} ---- ---- ---- apparently you dont know how to move your char if the boss shreks you... double jump back if she starts her cast, run in a circle away from her and back until 5 spikes got placed, fight her again. tell you ppl that if they dont get it. kick her kickable spell... success. your so hard in rage mode right now that you cant even figure out mechanics anymore Edited November 11, 2015 by Rastrum | |} ---- O.O I see how it is. Next time I tank dungeons, I may mistakenly put tactical retreat on my LAS. But seriously, I don't troll. Seriously. | |} ---- Not exactly sure what you mean by the big area slows you but I think you are referring to his aoe that stems from his body a bit outward... if that is the case you shouldnt be even close to that, the hit box on the guy is HUGE. Also try to position yourself on the side of the mobs so you can easily rotate between healing the tank and your group. Before that aoe comes you could time a c2 Sustain which can heal a significant amount of damage on everyone group wide, also make sure to keep healing salve up full time or before those lil bugs come out that'll heal proc your group as they run to the traps... RoP is a great tool for saving a tank when he gets spiked between heals but it cost a lot of focus so you need to time/use it wisely. Healing torrent might be a good option for you too which is very viable. Void spring is another good heal for close/stationary type fights or moments where the grp can stack and burst. Sorry I realized you were speaking about the 2nd boss not the first in the pit.... still some good healing options and ideas above so i wont delete that. She's not bad just throw heals out before the dot starts ticking, if people split up and move they shouldn't get hit by those and you can pop a sustain c2 when they get back to the center and dps again. Sounds like people just need to learn the mechanics. But yea you should never have to be that close to almost any mob. a lot of them do small aoes around themselves. You need to separate whatever experience you had with someone trolling and telling you how to use wsad keys, because you aren't experienced at this game and the learning curve it requires. The sooner you can accept you are starting from scratch the faster you will excel. You need to read the dunning-kruger wiki link I posted. It opens a lot of people up and helps them realize they are in a bad mindset for progress. I actively try to apply it to my own life even in business/social situations to constantly improve myself as a person. Edited November 11, 2015 by Leapster | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I tell everyone to run straight back so that the DPS don't end up running on top of each other, killing themselves. (Keep it simple). I, however, like to run in a figure fashion in a small area. Gets the job done. Basically, you just have to keep moving in such a way that you don't run into other DPS (and especially not the healer). Should the DPS do their job at dodging this attack (note: greedy DPS will die, esp melee and that's not anyone's fault but their own), you should have no problem interrupting that "blind" cast she does that can be interrupted for the MoO. If you don't interrupt that AND should you be facing her rather than away, not only will you get disarmed, but you will also be blinded, making dodging attacks that more difficult. If you find the cast isn't being interrupted, just face away from her so you don't get blinded. You can dodge her spikes and at the end, pick up your weapon and continue hitting her until she's dead. :) | |} ---- Do you remember when Stormtalon was like a raid boss?! Hah. The golden days of WS. PS: I always try to help "newbies" D: | |} ---- ---- What? Oh nevermind, I forgot your Rage Mode is currently set to 9000. | |} ---- ---- ^ THIS. :) | |} ---- No I am treating you in kind. You have no respect for the people actually trying to give you advice. So... there ya go. | |} ---- Yeah, I do remember STL. Especially at the last wing (before they nerfed it) and doing the "jumping puzzle" to skip the trash. I don't mind helping people. My issue is with people who are asking for help but really don't want it (like the OP). I was more than willing to offer advice, but since he is blasting nearly everyone who offers up advice, I couldn't care less if this guy is successful in WildStar or not. | |} ---- Do you see the part where it says 6? And the part where it says "Updated 9/29/2015"? Yes, VB is nerfed from the guide. Because it only came out today. But don't pretend this guide is 1 1/2 years old. | |} ---- ---- ---- O.O Blast From the Past there LOL | |} ---- Why are you standing in the red at all? Sounds like it got fixed if the case was you were just standing in it or running through it before. | |} ---- ---- ---- if you find out your mates dont get it but you do and they wont find out during the fight tell em afterwards. dude... the guide got updated october 27th 2015. do you live in the future? and i'm pretty sure he will update it soon... still you're riding on a skill that was never intendet to be spammable and got nerfed due to this. . but *cupcake* this i'm out... "i can't play wildstar so this game sucks" we are "like everyone else" bc you don't want to hear an advice but want players that hold your hand and tell you how unfair the game is | |} ---- and i fight her for 5 weeks now since i came back. she always slowed... even back in p2p times... now nuff said | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- That's... I mean that's how you kill the boss. Yes each player in the group needs to be able to deal with all of those things. No you don't need to have 120 gear to do it. | |} ---- ---- ---- Not in the patch notes, so it's possibly bugged now. Bug report it. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- brings me to the learn to play thing... look away from the teraformer when it overcharges and you won't get blinded... so ask if something is unclear instead of whining or figure out by yourself what can be done | |} ---- Yep- healed on slinger in fact. Get some mods to show you healbars easier (I just use Forge UI) and perspective to draw a line to your focus (and then set your tank to your focus). | |} ---- ---- ---- again: post your skillset, gear and rune choices so somebody would even be able to help to tweak your healing. and learn to dodge things/ mechanics or ask questions if you don't get shit straight. by now i think you're trolling... is there an option to vote for closing a thread? moderators here? Edited November 11, 2015 by Amraith | |} ---- Somehow you've avoided many of the more troll-y forum posters and attracted most of the actually helpful players who legitimately would help you out if you contacted them in game and asked, like they suggested. Instead, all you've done is scoff, whine, and shoot down every offer. There are some really nice guilds on Entity/Exile side who would be more than willing to help you learn and gear up, if you don't want to deal with PuG groups, but I'm frankly afraid that your attitude won't go well with them. Before a fight, or even better, at the beginning of the dungeon, maybe ask if anyone's new or announce it if you're new to that place and you'd like to know the mechanics. If you're having troubles still, ask for some pointers/tips. Maybe do some Expeditions or Adventures to practice dodging the red, catching the flightier DPS, and to gear up a bit. This game is almost entirely based around "Red is bad, Green is good". As others have said, post your LAS/Runes/etc so they can better help you find out what's going wrong elsewhere. Also, just because a post was created forever ago (like a guide), that doesn't mean it hasn't been updated by the creator since then. That won't change the created-by date, but there will be a spot where it shows when it was last edited and usually the original poster says somewhere in the guide (normally near the top) that shows when they last updated it. Anyway, good luck on whatever you decide to do. I'm starting to agree that this feels like a troll post the more you argue about it. I do hope that if you stick around, you take some of our suggestions. | |} ---- I've offered twice. My account name is Sylqt, please add me if you want some help on EU side. I don't have exile chars but I am still able to chat through account whispers if you need it. People are really trying here and you're shooting us down or ignoring us :( | |} ---- When you rage at and dismiss people that are trying to be helpful, what else do you expect? | |} ---- Which part? What I do? | |} ---- The Meme. "git gud" | |} ---- ---- You can Report the thread and any responses you find insulting. Of course, you pretty much lost much hope of Mod sympathy when you started name-calling in the first line of your post. By the way, reported for being insulting. | |} ---- ---- Damn, couldn't have said it better. Entitlement mentality... Participation Award mentality... however you want to say it. Edited November 11, 2015 by h4vix | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Unsure if serious... RH has always been viable, nothing about that skill has changed. Maybe you should take a look at the rest of your build and not only rely on a spammer ability to do all your healing. Edited November 11, 2015 by Revon | |} ---- Thanks for the virus | |} ---- ---- Are you shitting me? ARE YOU SHITTING ME? Runic healing IS WORTHLESS. 1 target spam heal? You mad bro? We will still use VitBurst, because we have NO alternative. | |} ---- ---- I think the real trolls are starting to come out. This thread is basically dead when he refused all kinds of help from many people in and out of game. | |} ---- ---- It was clearly meant as a joke and a troll/silly post to begin with. Should take it for what it is worth... there was a plethora of helpful information offered here by many. Also that post contains an interesting article about hidden castles found in Virginia! Who knew? | |} ---- ---- I have a wife, 4 children, a job, and don't log on some days at all. I've never played 18 hours a day, or anything close to that. Dungeons are great, so are the raids. I haven't sacrificed my personal life and think the dungeons are great. I'm glad you found my post helpful though. Changing to Forge UI doesn't do all the healer work for me. It just makes me better aware of the situation. I rarely heal, btw, as my main focus is dps on my slinger and tank on my warrior. But when I do heal, *cupcake* generally goes pretty well. | |} ---- I stand in her red because my healer is actually good | |} ---- Actually you said it got nerfed into the ground and wasn't useful and wanted to know an alternative. I myself will still continue to use VB just fine.... We also brought up other healing options such as Runic Healing, Additional heals like void spring, healing torrent and timing your RoP to get the best effect. All of that will supplement and be weaved into your faster casting heal. Why do you expect people to continue to waste their time when you shoot everything down and DONT WANT to hear any of the answers. You just want to complain and want others to join you so you feel justified for performing poorly. Everyone else is still solo healing those dungeons... it works. It's just not broken anymore. | |} ---- ---- Most players on this game from my experience tend to be older than most populations on a lot of popular games. I would easily say almost everyone or 95% of the players I have interacted with since coming back to F2P are over 18, our core groups is roughly players 25-40.... all with full or part time jobs and we gather and play for a few hours in the evening... Not saying all are but from my experience it's an older crowd and not a ton of teenages. But they sure would help the population and prob spend some money so we can get more game content! Edited November 11, 2015 by Leapster | |} ---- ---- Well folks... we clearly have our answer. It's not the game. It's not the nerf. It's not the skills or mechanics. | |} ---- ---- Lack of humility, the ability to listen, and perseverance (since you asked) | |} ---- What would it take for you to admit that you should take advice and it isn't the game it's you? Nothing shameful about taking advice and admitting you needed help to improve, but you seem completely unwilling. You have claimed in post after post saying no one is being helpful but there are tons of posts with people wanting to help with you just dismissing them. This thread is nothing more than pure entertainment at this point. | |} ---- So, please tell me, what is it? Lack of skill? Yea, sure, that's why every game in the world is so stupidly easy to me, and THIS is just unplayable... You really need to stop your trolling after.. what? like 6 hours? You have nothing to do but be unhelpful, claim that you want to help, and then call people trolls? I seriously start to think that my character is just bugged, and everone else in the world, is able to jump SLIGHTLY higher then me... Over a month of work and i can just throw this character away, because i can't keep up with the heal on bosses, that i NEVER died on before... And the developers wonder why do many people run away and they lose so much money... what a stupid joke... Edited November 11, 2015 by 4797849658794 | |} ---- ---- ---- Did you get Gurka? | |} ---- Small pepe | |} ---- I actually don't think I called you a troll or anything negative until you basically asked for it by refusing all help. lol you find every excuse under the sun to deny everything then try to get all excited cause 1 guy agreed with you and he's actually wrong =/ Also I got tons to do and am just doing this on a 3rd monitor while maintaining social media accounts for 3 businesses, email accounts, taking sales calls, been through 2 meetings today for new marketing plans, got the first half of an ad video shot and built out three landing pages for a new campaign... lol it takes all of 10sec to respond to this post when the overall goal was everyone trying to help you. You don't need to make personal attacks on people's real lives because you're frustrated with a game and it ISN'T EASY. You compare it to all these other easy games you supposedly are so good at but then get to one that is a challenge and the game is broken because YOU cant do it EASILY. Bud everyone else can do it so you become the common denominator. Ya it is a lack of skill. everyone has the same experience coming to this game and relearning. Every game gets patched, nerfed, buffed etc and people adapt. You bragged about how good you are and adapting - so do it? You have an inflated ego that just got popped so deal with it and rebuild.... Like i said above, I just went to run those two dungeons and was no problem healing with VB at all using the enigma build linked to you and also wearing a ilvl70 pvp set of gear which was what we all used to walk into dungeons with anyways..... | |} ---- ---- Yea there's nothing different about any of it. Same dungeon we ran last night, same thing today... same as everything in wildstar - dont stand in red, dodge stuff and you have no problems | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- We gave you options you ignore them... Void spring, healing torrent, runic healing, and even astral in the right build can be useful... You want to drop 1 spell in and replace VB and win... you might need an entirely new build to work around the play style you want. I can keep a group up using healing salve, sustain, rop without runic or vb although it would be very hard. But i could even swap in void spring or healing torrent and handle it just fine. There's options you just want a 1 button click easy mode i win everything heal and sorry but they fixed that and it was broken now its not X_X I hate to say it but maybe healing isn't for you, reroll or quit cause you have got to be one of the most toxic people in the game at the moment disbanding so many groups and spreading your crap to every player that gets random queued with you. I'd love to see the zone chat of w/e server you play on cause I'm sure you are crying there too. | |} ---- VB got nerfed what do i do now? nothing, C1 still > C2 and C3 #math I cant heal dungeons with C1 VB cause i run out of focus how i fix? use runic healing From that thread - so that answers your questions | |} ---- That is what makes this funny, dungeons have never been easier in general. | |} ---- He just linked you a forum post showing the guy updated the guide you have coveted so highly.... That forum also goes into details about how to combo and cast your skills.... go read stuff and learn. YOU are the only troll in this post. I hope you are laughing on your side cause I am on mine. This has def made the day fly by and been very entertaining and I've gotten a chance to think over and look into some build I wanted to try but never put the time into. | |} ---- ---- ---- ... skill? | |} ---- I tried to help out, but after the bashing I couldn't put up with it any longer. This guy is complaining for the sake of complaining now. He doesn't want a solution, he just wants someone to agree with him. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I know. Which is what makes it so amazing that there's still attempts at giving constructive advice, most other game forums would have devolved into name calling hours ago. | |} ---- We've given you all of the solutions that we can. Your class works fine, and Leapster proved that by running the content you were failing on.. using gear worse than yours. Leapster proved that the problem is that you suck and you need more practice. You need to lose this inflated ego of yours and get a reality check. None of your achievements in other games matter. You're like a master checkers player trying to tell Kasparov that he trounced you in chess because the game is broken, not because you stink at it. There is one thing, if you'd answer the goram question asked half a dozen times before me.. PROVIDE YOUR LAS (for the encounter you're failing on.. because you have to use a different LAS for most fights if you want an easier job.. which you should already know, because you're a gamer god) PROVIDE YOUR GEAR AND RUNES Then maybe we can provide some constructive feedback there.. because so far, the only thing we can say for certain is that you clearly lack the skill to perform your role, and you require much more practice. | |} ---- I offered practical, in game help from an experienced player to help you see if there's anything you may have overlooked. I didn't judge you, just your attitude towards the game in general. Let me correct your statement for you: "6 hrs later, my character that i worked 40 day on, is STILL controlled by a piece of garbage... my character has the capability to heal ANYTHING but I suck too hard to do it" | |} ---- If it isn't clear yet...it's a you problem. | |} ---- No. You asked for advice, you were provided with it. You dismiss guides as being outdated (because today is not recent enough apparently) and spell alternatives as being bad besides everyone else using these same spells without issue. The good solutions are there but you refuse to make use of them because what you really want is someone telling you to just keep doing what you were doing before the patch and that it's the game's fault it's not working any more. | |} ----